castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Insane Mode/@comment-26577623-20190209054510
To be honest, I kind of hate insane mode. And before you respond with "OMG You noob! You need to #getgud," the difficulty is NOT why I hate insane mode. I really love challenge. It is sastifying when you beat a really hard level, and trying to overcome something hard can be really fun for me. So, no. The difficulty is not why I hate insane mode. At all. The real reason why? Before I start, I'm going to make a comparison to my favorite game to date. Terraria. When generating a world, you have a choice of two difficulties. Normal, and Expert. In addition to increasing enemy and boss health, defence, and damage, expert mode also adds in new gimmicks that you will never see in normal mode. For example, bats now inflict the feral bite debuff, the Wall of Flesh reaches higher-than-the-bunny-mount speeds at critically low health, the Eye of Cthulhu releases a bunch of servants while changing into phase two and also starts to make super fast charges when low on health in phase two, some skeletons throw bones, and Plantera's seeds now home in on you, along with having tentacles grow from her hooks in phase two. And when you defeat a boss, you are rewarded with an expert-mode exclusive item that will help you get farther. That's right! Terraria holds your hand throughout expert mode, and yet expert mode is STILL harder than normal mode. Despite having the worm scarf that you get from defeating the Eater of Worlds in expert mode, which reduces ALL damage taken by 17%, I had a hard time defeating Plantera. Now let's compare that to Castle Crasher's "Insane mode." The only changes I know about are that almost all of the enemies have ten times the health and deal ten times the damage. Sure. Some bosses, like the Painter, don't follow this rule. But the fact that all that is changed for the Painter is that he has five times the health. Seriously? In other words, the painter might actually be easier than most other insane mode bosses. And what do you get for your troubles? A gold skull. If getting it was not such a mediocre experience, I would be going right after that skull right now. But because I feel like I have better things to do, I don't think I'll ever get past the Flowery Fields, not because it is hard, but because I am basically playing the same game again, only that the enemies kill me quicker and that it takes longer to kill them. YAAAAAAAAY... And yes. I know that you can unlock special characters in versions besides XBOX360 in insane mode, but that only means that I have to push myself through this tedium if I want those characters. I would rather buy them with real money. I just wish that insane mode had a few exclusive gimmicks to keep you occupied. Maybe the super massive troll fires out trolls that you have to avoid during both encounters. Maybe the killer beekeepers use magic attacks. Maybe the bear boss in the tall grass fields fires out projectiles when he does his tornado. Maybe the dragon drops rocks that explode once they reach the edge of the screen, and you have to dodge the shrapnel. Maybe the Necromancer rains skeletons down on you during phase one, and occasionally ressurects another enemy during phase two. I don't know, just ANYTHING besides that boring "x10" rule. And as for rewards, how about special items that you get from certain bosses that help you out, but not to the point that insane mode becomes easier than normal mode? The closest there is to this is the Insane Store. And no, it does not suffice. Rather than grab all the usefull stuff at the beginning, how about distribute it across insane mode? Maybe the barbarian boss drops a more powerful club that deals twice the damage as the original club that barbarians hold. Maybe pipistrello turns into a more powerful version of Bitey Bat that deals more damage when on someone's head. Maybe the Corn Boss drops a sword that spawns popcorn every time you hit something. Maybe the Frost King drops a sword that shoots out a projectile that has a 10% chance to freeze enemies and deals quite a bit less damage than Blue Knight's projectiles when at half magic power. The Castle Keep does something nice. It sells something new in insane mode. Why couldn't all the stores be like this? Maybe the theif's store sells an item that makes your bow shoot out explosive arrows every other shot. Maybe the volcano store sells an item that laces your weapon with fire, along with keeping all the other stats it had before, making it possible to have a burning poison sword. Maybe the church store sells something specific to every character, like an item for the Red Knight that makes lighting attacks stun enemies. But instead? All you get is a gold skull, and new characters if you are playing on any platform besides 360. NOW you know the real reason why I hate insane mode. Not because it is difficult, but because it is really, really, boring. Especially when you have max agility, you can just spam B on the bow and shoot arrows like a machine gun. When you do this, unless they throw a projectile at you, your enemies have no hope of reaching you. Also, I managed to get softlocked by a beefy conehead in the Flowery Fields. Why can't you magic-jump over them? Why did it never choose to throw me? I know the remastered version may or may not fix these problems, but I am not looking forward to getting an XBOX One.